


Más que amigos

by Sawako93



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawako93/pseuds/Sawako93
Summary: Una noche de karaoke entre amigos terminará siendo una noche de confesiones para Tom Songfic inspirado en la canción Más que amigos - Matisse Ni la imagen ni la canción utilizada me pertenecehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FCv5RtDQNAs
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal & Tom Holland, Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland
Kudos: 3





	Más que amigos

La noche prometía ser una de las mejores, Tom había decidido ir a un karaoke junto a Zendaya, Jacob y Jake; necesitaban divertirse luego de tantas entrevistas y viajes así que no había nada mejor que desestresarse cantando a todo pulmón.  
Llegaron al local y separaron una sala para ellos cuatro, pidieron unos cuantos aperitivos y unos tragos para animar la velada, Zendaya estaba sentada junto a Jacob en un sillón grande y Jake se sentó junto a Tom en uno un poco más pequeño, pero eso no impedía que estuvieran cómodos.  
La primera en salir a cantar fue Zendaya quien estaba muy animada, hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a un karaoke y decidió cantar una canción de Bruno Mars recordando cuando estuvo en un programa de televisión imitándolo, eso genero muchas risas sobre todo por parte de Jacob que le recordaba amablemente a Tom su baile como Rihanna. Jake se reía al ver como Tom se ruborizaba y no podía negar que le había encantado esa presentación en cuanto la vio, aunque para ese entonces no conocía a Tom y tampoco hubiera pensado en participar a su lado en una película de Marvel.  
El siguiente fue Jacob quien cantó un rap imposible de seguir para ellos, aunque lo hacía muy bien. Los tragos siguieron llegando conforme la velada avanzaba, pero ni Tom ni Jake se animaban a tomar el micrófono, luego de un rato de risas y bromas era evidente que Holland estaba un poco pasado de copas tal vez debido a la mezcla de licores que había hecho.  
Se levantó de pronto y tomó el micrófono que descansaba sobre la pequeña mesa, busco entre la lista de canciones y sonrió al ver la que estaba buscando. Una melodía bastante animada comenzó a sonar y Tom miraba directamente a Jake quien no le quitaba los ojos azules de encima.  
¿Qué haces si te digo que te quiero?  
¿Que por robarte un beso yo me muero?  
¿Qué haces si te pido que encontremos un camino?  
Y a partir de ya, ser más que amigos  
Zendaya y Jacob se quedaron con la boca abierta ante ese primer verso y voltearon a ver a Jake quien trataba de disimular su sonrojo.  
¿Qué hago si no aguanto el sentimiento?  
¿De contarle a todos mi secreto?  
Que siempre fantaseo con perdernos el respeto  
Y ya no ser tu amigo, ser tu dueño  
Tom miraba directamente a Jake y al finalizar el verso lo apuntó con el dedo, Jake por su parte seguía apurando su tragó para así evitar mirar a los otros dos que no sabían si reírse por como cantaba su amigo o dejarlos solos.  
Solo es conmigo, conmigo el camino  
Que debes tú tomar  
Sé que yo te puedo enamorar  
Solo es contigo, contigo que pido  
Toda una eternidad  
Te ruego solo una oportunidad  
Tom seguía cantando mientras se acercaba a Jake y se arrodillaba frente a él.  
Y ya no sé qué hacer, me desespero  
Cuando estás con alguien y te veo  
Sabiendo hasta los huesos que, a ti, yo pertenezco  
Y que yo debo ser tu complemento  
Solo es conmigo, conmigo el camino  
Que debes tú tomar  
Sé que yo te puedo enamorar  
Solo es contigo, contigo que pido  
Toda una eternidad  
Te ruego solo una oportunidad, eh eh oh  
Aún la canción no terminaba, pero Tom ya no podía seguir cantando, en vez de eso estaba llorando abrazado al micrófono, Jacob se acercó un poco y se lo quito de las manos, Zendaya se levantó y dijo que tenía que ir al baño; Jacob la siguió alegando que necesitaba un poco de aire. Jake miró a Tom y se sentó a su lado en el suelo, lo abrazó y lo acuno contra su pecho.  
\- No tenías que embriagarte para cantarme esa canción  
\- Si no era así no hubiera reunido el valor suficiente- Tom levantó la mirada y se topó con los ojos azules que lo miraban con cariño  
\- Entonces ¿más que amigos? - preguntó Jake  
\- Solo yo quiero ser quien te besé- Tom puso su mano sobre la mejilla del mayor- solo yo quiero ser tu dueño  
\- Puedo vivir con eso- Jake se acercó y lo beso  
Zendaya estaba espiando a través de la puerta mientras recibía 20 solares de Jacob.  
\- Te dije que hoy era el día  
\- Hiciste trampa- comentó Jacob frunciendo el ceño- tú le enseñaste esa canción   
\- Ya estaba cansada de verlo suspirar por Jake en cada esquina- se encogió de hombros  
\- Bueno al menos con esto va a dejar de atormentarme sobre cada pequeño detalle de porque Jake es perfecto - Jacob bostezo- ¿ya podremos entrar?  
\- Creo que no- Zendaya rio- deberías poner una corbata en la puerta- cerró la puerta mientras se alejaba y guardaba los 20 dólares en su cartera


End file.
